Shut Up
by Icefox11
Summary: A roleplay fic that I made for friends. Read if you like, but check out the rp for more


Hey Everyone! So I know it has been like a year or two since I posted something on here, but this is a little dedication to one of my Rp's called Cirque de Monstres. For those of you who are in it, you guys rock. Ok, here we go. As I say, a perfect moment is never perfect because something always happens. So here you go guys!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Ignis sighed, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He had been reading all afternoon, the sun steeping though the window of his messy trailer. There was a bottle of whisky next to him, a small bit still left at the bottom of his glass. He placed his cigarette on the table, sighing as he drank the last of his drink, letting out a huge breath as the liquid slid down his throat, leaving his throat stinging. He went back to his book, enjoying his relaxing time on the only day the Cirque was not running.

But a few minutes later, his relaxing time was disturbed by a noise next door. He looked up from his book, turning towards the direction the noise came from. Brushing it off, he ran a hand though his dark hair, going back to his drink and his cigarette. But as soon as it came again, he had had enough. Snuffing out his cigarette, he tossed the butt in the ash tray and set down his book on the chair. He slipped on his shoes, opening his door angrily. He stalked down the steps, seeing Nora outside. He could see her wave at him and he walked over.

"Good Afternoon Ignis." She said with a smile. He took in her appearance all at once. She had a midnight black bra on, a black blazer draped over that with a few red decals on the outside of the jacket. On the bottom she had a pair of yoga pants, showing off something more casual than her performance outfit. She had Danu, the snake that acted like she felt (Or her subconscious snake, as Nanami referred to it), draped around her neck carelessly, the giant python sticking out it's forked tongue at him in a greeting.

"Fine evening it is indeed. Do you have any idea what Paul is up to? It is causing a lot of ruckus." He said, pointing towards the trailer next to his. Nora shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "No, but I think it would be best if you go investigate~" She said with a teasing tone.

Everyone in the Cirque knew what Ignis felt for Paul, even if the oblivious ring leader didn't even know himself. The way Ignis changed when Paul came into the room, the way he would go on and on about his wide shoulders and well groomed hair. And it was no secret that Paul liked him back, except to Ignis. Everyone in the Cirque had fun knowing both secrets, watching each one be so concerned with hiding it that they where oblivious to each other's seacrets. Like at the moment, when Nora was suggesting that he do something, he was to oblivious to notice that Nora was almost jumping up and down with anticipation on what would happen.

"Stop teasing me!" Ignis whined, looking at her. "You know I like him." He pointed out, hoping that whatever Paul was doing was a big enough distraction for him not to notice what he had just said.

Nora just smiled in response to him. "Have fun~" She cooed, skipping away happily. Ignis just sighed, turning towards Paul's trailer. "Now or never…." He mumbled, walking towards the door. He hesitated for a moment outside his door, his hands barely touching the metal knob. He could hear music, and not the dark and spooky kind you would expect him to listen to, the kind of music that girls would play when they were doing nails or having a pillow fight. Intrigued, the music gave him the final push to turn the handle, causing the door to swing open.

What Ignis saw, is something he was not prepared to see. Paul was on the table, in a pink dress that looked like it was supposed to be on a girl, with Britney Spears blasting in the background. He was dancing like a lunatic, but stopped when he saw none other than Ignis standing in the doorway, his mouth agape and his jaw practically touching the floor.

Paul stared at him. "Uhh, it's not what you think." He said, quickly going over to shut the door to prevent anyone but him seeing what he was doing in here, brushing past Ignis on the way to the door, causing the sleep deprived man to shutter at the touch. Paul, of course, failed to notice, to concerned with keeping his secret to notice.

Paul bit his lip as he turned to face his long standing crush. "Soo…" he started awkwardly. Ignis just shook his head and looked at him.

"What was that?" Ignis asked, looking at him.

Paul avoided the question, looking to the side.

"Answer me." Ignis demanded.

Paul stayed quiet still.

Ignis sighed and stepped back, running a hand though his hair. "Paul, I know you, or at the least I thought I did. What was that?" He asked, his gaze questioning his every move.

Paul sighed and walked around his room, running his hands though his regularly combed hair, which was a bit messy from jumping up and down on the table. "Well, this is how I have fun. I might or might not be a secret girly girl." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

Ignis sighed, looking at him. "You could have told me." He said, walking closer to him. Paul began to fidget with his fingers, opening his mouth. "Well it's embarrassing! I mean seriously admit that to the guy that I have liked for years that I dance to Britney Spears. That is like the last thing I would want to do on the…" Paul said, cutting off his ramble when he realized what he had let slip from his tongue. And obviously Ignis had hear it to, because he was frozen in place across from him, staring wide eyed.

"Phss! Did I say liked! I meant like a friend, or I a bro like manor. It in no way means I want to be anything more than buddies who skip together though fields of flowers and unicorns and…." He said, trailing of once again, but for a different reason this time. He had stopped because Ignis was standing right over him.

By this time, Paul could feel Ignis' breath washing over his face, the smell of whisky and cigarette still lingering on his breath. He took his hands and placed them on his cheeks, his thumbs resting on his cheeks gently. "Shut up." He mumbled softly, leaning in for a kiss on the lips.

The kiss thoroughly surprised Paul, causing a small "Mhp!" To escape his mouth as Ignis moved his lips onto Pauls. Soon enough, just as Ignis was about to pull away, Paul kissed back, his hands slowly reaching up to drape around his neck lightly. Ignis, who was pleasantly surprised with what he had done, took this as an indication to take it a step further. Moving his hands from his cheeks to his waist, Ignis pulled Paul firmly to his body, his hand pressed to the small of his back.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, holding the kiss. Ignis eventually pulled away, just for a second to catch his breath. As soon as he had regained control of his breath, he dove back in for another kiss, and Paul complied. This one was more passionate, practically stealing each other's breath. Paul slowly backed up until his back was pressed to the wall of his trailer. At this point they were out of breath, and hungry for more. Both of them had waited such a long time for this, and neither of them had intentions to stop now.

Ignis pressed Paul firmly against the wall, his hand running down his side, causing the man to shutter. Ignis kissed his neck, reaching his hands around his waist again. Paul gently moved his hands down Ignis' sides, lingering around the edge of his shirt. Slowly, as if he was breaking some unspoken rule, he lifted up his shirt slowly. Ignis smiled and took it out of his hands, pulling it off himself and leaning back in, his arms on both sides of Paul. "Could have just asked." He whispered into his ear, nibbling on it gently.

Paul bit his lip as Ignis reached around him to take a hold of his shirt. It got caught somewhere around his elbows, which were poised above his head. Ignis just laughed it off, his hands moving back to Paul's sides, leaning in for another kiss when suddenly, the both of them where enveloped by a cold breeze.

~Moments earlier outside the door~

Nanami sighed, looking at the door. She needed to ask Paul something and was about to knock when she heard strange noises in the background. She just went straight ahead and opened the door, which she should not have done. "Paul, I… oh. I see you are preoccupied." She said, looking between the two men awkwardly. "I am just going to shut this." She said, flushing a shade of crimson that matched her eyes as she quickly shut the door and ran to go tell everyone else the news.

On the inside of the trailer, Ignis backed away from Paul, chuckling loudly. "Next time we do that, remember to lock the door before we start." Ignis joked. Paul just laughed and ruffled his hair. "You always know what to say." He said, giving him another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>He, ok, now that that is done. Whew, took me a long time, but I am proud of it. Alright doods. See ya later!<p>

~Icefox11


End file.
